


虫铁 || 就是开车

by Leocat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocat/pseuds/Leocat
Kudos: 13





	虫铁 || 就是开车

Peter看着爱人紧绷的脖颈和上面微闪的薄汗，觉得喉头发紧，几乎忍不住要挺腰……但他不能这么做，毕竟Tony好不容易才接受了他的要求。  
Tony跪坐在Peter身上，一手撑在自己腿边，另一只手扶着Peter火热的阴茎，抵在自己的穴口摩擦。  
“唔……”Tony轻轻抽了口气，那个大家伙总算进去了一个头。尽管已经不知道是第多少次了，仍然感觉穴口微疼，都怪他……太大了……Tony垂眼看了一下身下的Peter，见他直勾勾的看着自己，眼神里全是兴奋与欲望。Tony闭了一下眼，感到一丝羞耻，身体一晃，后穴咬住的阴茎又顶进去一点。  
Tony一惊，只觉一阵酥麻爬上背脊，“呼……”  
Peter伸手扶在他腰间轻轻摩挲，“要不要我帮帮你？嗯？”  
“不、不……”Tony被他这么一爱抚，又有点泄力，难以支撑之下将阴茎吃得更深了。  
Peter感受着他火热的穴肉攀附在自己阴茎上，如一张小嘴在一吸一吸的，只觉得一阵火从下身烧起，但是他不能自己动……  
“Fuck！”Peter脑袋向后撞了一下床头的软垫宣泄了一下压抑的欲望。  
Tony努力了半天，还是不能坐到底，倒吸了一口气，见Peter双眼微红，仍在努力克制，于是微微仰头。  
Peter会意，直起身吻了他一下，“扶着我的肩，好吗？”  
但还没等Tony反应过来，他就掐住Tony的腰，把人按了下来，火热的阴茎深深的楔入了紧致的后穴。Tony一哆嗦，瘫软在他怀里，几乎是立刻后悔放弃了主动权，“不、不行……太深了……”过电般的快感剥夺了他身上的力气，彻底落入了爱人的掌控。  
Peter没说话，只是在他唇边落下一串细密的吻，扶着Tony的腰开始轻轻的顶弄。  
“唔嗯……”穴口被磨的一阵阵酥麻，Tony压抑不住的喘息呻吟起来。  
“这样可以吗？”Peter又加快了一点，但是还不够，他想要更大力一点，每一处都干到这个身体的最深处，让他的气味他的体液全部刻入这具身体的最深处。  
Tony逐渐适应了这样的感觉，知道身下人忍耐得也很辛苦，于是回吻了一下Peter。  
得到准许的Peter瞬间如冲破阻拦的魔鬼一般，扶着爱人的腰将人托起，再狠狠压下来。  
“唔…啊！”Tony发出一声几乎破音的惊叫，“等……”  
但是Peter不会再给他拒绝的机会了，Peter吻住他的唇，继续着他的动作，一下一下狠狠的干入肉穴。速度并不快，但是力度大的让Tony怀疑他会被捅穿，意识朦胧中他伸手摸了摸两人连接的地方。奇怪，这里应该被干的没有知觉了……怎么、怎么会这么爽……  
Peter被他这个下意识的行为激发了更大的兴趣，仿佛是为了让他摸到更多，托着他的腰让阴茎几乎从肉穴抽了出来，停了一下，再把人压下来，撞入最深处。  
“唔、唔啊……嗯唔……”Tony发出啜泣一样的喘息声。  
“爽吗？嗯？”Peter吻了吻他的耳垂，又是一次狠狠的顶入，满意的感受到身上人一阵颤抖。  
Tony心里只想到，要被操破了……  
“操破也没关系。”Peter说，Tony这才意识到他小声的说出了这句话。  
Peter托着Tony的翘臀，慢慢站了起来，“你可要抱紧了哦……”  
“什、什么？”Tony虽然意识被欲望冲垮，但还是紧紧搂住少年的脖子。  
“快一点做吧？嗯？”Peter托着他走到了化妆桌前，只有几步路，却激得Tony呻吟出声，“唔嗯……”火热的凶器在他身体深处研磨着，不断刺激他最敏感的领域。  
Peter把他放在化妆桌上，扶着他分开的双腿，就势发起了一轮猛烈的侵略。  
房间里色情的“啪啪”声不断，有力的腰肢摆动，一次一次把Tony顶上欲望的巅峰。Tony攀在他脖子上的手无力的滑下来，挂在分开他双腿的手臂上。  
Peter喜欢看这样的爱人，完全落入自己掌控的爱人、毫无保留展现在自己眼前的爱人、不同于白日那样掌控一切的爱人。  
“Mr.Stack……”Peter轻轻唤他。  
Tony仰起脸，立刻被狠狠吻住，Peter在做的时候吻他都会很凶，咬他的嘴唇，故意不让他换气。而且这样的深吻，也让后穴被干到了最深的地方。  
“唔…唔嗯……”Tony微微挣扎了一下，他感觉到热流在下身交汇。  
Peter发现小穴收紧就知他要射了，但是今天却不想这样放过他，一手握住Tony的阴茎，捏住根部，另一手在他胸部沿着乳晕画圈。  
“唔！”Tony被捏住欲望出口后不满的呻吟了一声。  
Peter安抚的吮吻他的颈侧，“等我，好吗？Tony？”他总是这样趁爱人意乱情迷之时，叫他的名字，而不是敬称。  
Tony见反抗无效，只有收紧后穴，晃了一下腰，“快点……”  
Peter呼吸一窒，面对爱人的勾引完全没有抵抗力，下一个瞬间扶着他的大腿猛地干了进去，比刚才更快的抽插起来。  
“唔啊！Peter！”Tony失声惊叫，他怎么还能更快的……他是不是还在加速……  
意识模糊之时，Tony感觉到掐着他阴茎根部的手松开了，一个熟悉的声音带着低沉的性感在耳边说：“宝贝，我要射给你了……”下一秒热流就冲入了他身体深处，烫得肠壁一阵痉挛。  
Peter撩开身下爱人汗湿的碎发，吻了吻他的眼角。看着他迷离的眼神又轻轻加了一句：“我爱你。”  
Tony心里一动，却累的睁不开眼睛了。


End file.
